The Truth
The Truth es un personaje de la saga GTA que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, se trata de un viejo hippie aficionado toda clase de drogas tales como: LSD, setas alucinógenas, peyote o crack. Truth posee una furgoneta Camper llamada "Nave Nodriza". The Truth tiene una cabra astral llamada Herbie (solo es mencionada, no aparece en ninguna ocasion) con la cual se desplaza ya que no conduce desde hace muchos años (15 hasta la quema de la hierba). Historia Antes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas San Andreas, 1962 Luchando contra el sistema En las misiones donde aparece, Truth ha contado a CJ muchas cosas de su vida anterior al juego, una de ellas es que en 1962, The Truth se volvió un hippie. San Andreas, 1967 La Nave Nodriza En 1967, Truth consiguió su camper "La Nave Nodriza", que aparece muchas veces en la historia y se conduce solo una vez en todo el juego. San Andreas, 1977 Dejando de conducir En 1977, Truth deja oficialmente de conducir por pánico y empieza a usar su cabra austral Herbie para desplazarse. Nunca aparece tal cabra. San Andreas, 1989 Jetrho y Dwayne En 1989, Truth va a una reunión de hippies, donde conoce a dos jóvenes drogadictos de los que se hace amigo, Jethro y Dwayne. Según ellos, unos osos polares usaron la carpa de licorería como baño. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Campo de San Andreas, 1992 Conociendo a Truth thumb|left|Carl dandole el dinero al Sr. Truth.thumb|[[Artwork de The Truth.]] CJ hace un pequeño trabajo para Catalina y luego recibe una llamada del Sr. Truth diciendole que se hospeda en un motel de Angel Pine y que necesita su ayuda. Al llegar al motel, CJ encuentra a Tenpenny (totalmente drogado), el cuál necesita la marihuana del Sr. Truth para chantajear a un fiscal de San Fierro. CJ será el encargado de pagarle a Truth y posteriormente colocar la mercancía en el maletero del fiscal en su auto. Truth le dice que por la droga le haga un encargo, nececita una cosechadora, que le pertenece a una granja, CJ logra matar al granjero y robarle la cosechadora, y aunque el granjero y su familia intentaran evitarlo con francotiradores de vaqueros, CJ los mutila con la cosechadora, luego CJ llega a la granja (perseguido por los granjeros) y al eliminarlos le entrega la cosechadora a Truth quien le promete la droga en un tiempo. Huída Luego de que CJ derrote a Catalina en una carrera callejera y gane un garaje en San Fierro, recibe una llamada de The Truth, que le dice que debe ir a recoger la droga, CJ se dirige a Leafy Hollow, la granja de Truth y lleva el dinero en una maleta Rockstar, encuentra a Truth meditando en el techo de su "casa", un camper con dibujos sicodélicos de nombre "La Nave Nodriza". Truth le dice a CJ que la Marihuana se encuentra en el interior, CJ dice que hay como dos o tres toneladas a lo que Truth responde meditando "Treeeeeeeeesss", luego se oye el ruido de un helicóptero y Truth le dice a CJ que es un idiota y que le han seguido hasta aquí, CJ se excusa diciendo que fue en realidad él quien tuvo tratos con el oficial Tenpenny. Al salir de la granja, Truth encarga a CJ quemar la droga junto con él, CJ la va quemando (ambos con lanzallamas) y Truth grita que todos son unos "...putos republicanos..." luego le dice a CJ que buscará la "Nave Nodriza" mientras él termina de quemar la marihuana, CJ la quema mientras el helicóptero los espera, CJ luego le dice a Truth que con ese helicóptero siguiendolos nunca huirán de aquel lugar y Truth le da un Lanzacohetes y le dice que vuele el helicóptero en pedazos, CJ lo hace y ambos se van de allí, en el camino, el fuego del helicoptero a encendido la droga y Truth no puede conducir, ya que no lo hace desde 1977 y que tiene una cabra llamada Herbie, luego CJ llama a Cesar Vialpando y le dice que se dirige a San Fierro en un garaje que gano en una carrera, mientras, The Truth le dice como llegar hasta allí y CJ va en camino.Truth le dice que el garaje no es muy bueno y termina la misión. San Fierro, 1992 Jethro y Dwayne Una vez allí descubren que el garaje no es lo que pensaban, pero Kendl, la hermana de CJ, lo convence para que trabaje en él y saque adelante el garaje, Truth se ofrece a ayudar y le presenta a CJ a dos mecánicos: Jethro y Dwayne, y a un experto en electrónica: Zero. Desierto de San Andreas, 1992 El jetpack thumb|left|300px|The Truth pidiendole ayuda a Carl.Al enterarse Truth de que CJ hacía trabajos para Toreno, un agente del gobierno, decide intervenir, ya que, como buen conocedor de las conspiraciones gubernamentales, no está de acuerdo con que CJ haga trabajos para Mike Toreno, luego le pide que se suba a la nave nodriza y conduzca hacia el Área Restringida y le pide que se infiltre dentro y consiga el "Proyecto negro" ya que no puede hacerlo él ya que no puede disparar y luego le dice que lo verá pronto y lo abandona en el desierto. Ya solo, CJ se mete en las instalaciones y mata a algunos guardias luego de consegir armas, entra en el área y desconecta las torres antiaereas con lo que puede salir con el proyecto sin problemas, finalmente, CJ usa una tarjeta de un científico aterrorizado (que puedes o no matar) para conseguir acceso a la zona del Proyecto negro que es realmente, un Jetpack. CJ vuela con el Jetpack al Arco del Oeste donde lo espera The Truth y antes de que CJ reaccione, The Truth ya que tiene el proyecto negro decide abandonar a CJ dejándolo solo de nuevo. El Cieno Verde thumb|300px|Truth con el Frasco de Cieno Verde.Finalmente Truth está decidido a recoger el Cieno Verde, que está siendo transportado en un tren. Pero el trata de utilizar el Jetpack pero es incapaz de manejar el jetpack, le pide de nuevo a CJ que se encargue de el asunto ya que es un experto usando el Jetpack. CJ asalta el tren militar y consigue el frasco. Posteriormente se lo entrega a Truth quien no le da tan siquiera una explicación sobre el contenido del frasco, dejando abiertas un sinfín de incógnitas para los jugadores. Las Venturas, 1992 Paul y Maccer CJ se escapa del desierto y hace trabajos para el casino de Wu Zi Mu en Las Venturas, pero una noche recibe una llamada de The Truth que le pide que vaya a recoger a una banda británica y a su manager del desierto ya que él no puede hacer nada porque se quedó atrapado en una sauna japonesa y aparecio en la ciudad Los Santos. Los Santos, 1992 El juicio de Tenpenny Luego de despertar en una sauna japonesa en Los Santos, Truth se muda con CJ, Kent Paul, Maccer, Ken Rosenberg y Madd Dogg a la Mansión de este último en Vinewood, y todos ellos, junto a Cesar Vialpando, Kendl y Sweet Johnson, ven en televisión el juicio del oficial Tenpenny. El juicio termina mal y Tenpenny es puesto en libertad por falta de pruebas, lo que enfada a Truth y a los demás. El hippy dice que no se puede confiar en los políticos mientras que la ciudad de Los Santos va a "arder" esta noche Final Al final, Truth aparece cuando CJ mata a Tenpenny y Truth le dice que es un ícono y que logro vencer al sistema solo,que él lo intentó desde hace más de treinta años, luego le dice que el camino más rápido al infierno es hacer sus propias reglas o "quince micropuntos y una onza de mectalina". Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Campo de San Andreas *Tanker Commander *Body Harvest *Are you going to San Fierro? San Fierro *Wear Flowers in Your Hair Desierto de San Andreas *Black Project *Green Goo *The Truth is Out There Las Venturas *Don Peyote De regreso a Los Santos *Riot *End of the Line Curiosidades [[Archivo:Easy Rider.jpg|200px|thumb|Cartel de la película Easy Rider.]] *En la radio WCTR, en el programa "Area 53" se escucha una llamada de The Truth, diciendole a Marvin Trill que tenga cuidado, allí afuera en el desierto. *En la versión Beta del juego, The Truth nos daría una misión más en el aeropuerto: The Truth is Out There que consistía en robar un Maverick de la Policía e ir a Bayside para rescatarlo de la policía pero como en otra misión The Truth mencionaba que no sabía disparar y en esta misión dispara, fue por eso que se retiró esta misión del juego. **Al finalizar tendrias el aeropuerto sin necesidad de comprarlo en anterior mision de Toreno. **En dicha mision iban a aparecer las camionetas FBI Truck que andan disparando a The Truth *Este personaje está inspirado en los protagonistas de la película Easy Rider. *En el Misterix Mod se lo puede ver cerca del Área Restringida, está muerto en el suelo al lado de un helicóptero destruido e irradia un color brillante verde parecido al que emite el Frasco de cieno verde. Si te acercas, CJ comenzara a perder salud gradualmente. Por mas que se le ataque no recibe ningún daño. *La patente de su Nave Nodriza es EREHTOU esta al revés seria outhere (ahí afuera) como la frase "the truth is out there" (la verdad está ahí afuera) *El icono que indica su misión en el HUD tiene un parecido razonable al número pi (π). *Su nombre en español significa "La verdad" alusivo a que siempre le dice la verdad a CJ. *Como curiosidad fuera de la Saga Grand Theft Auto, comparte apodo con el mítico capitán de los Boston Celtics, Paul Pierce. *En las misiones lleva el cabello grisáceo y con ojos verdes pero en su artwork tiene el cabello marrón y ojos azules, quiza el Artwork fuese el Beta de Truth. de:The Truth en:The Truth fi:The Truth it:The Truth pl:The Truth pt:The Truth Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas